The present disclosure relates to a fixing device fixing a toner image on a recording medium and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a copying machine, forms a toner image on a recording medium, such as a sheet, and then, heats and pressures the recording medium and the toner image by a fixing device, thereby fixing the toner image on the recording medium. In recent years, because requests of energy saving and shortening of a warm-up time are increased, reduction of a heat capacity of the fixing device is actively considered.
For example, to achieve the reduction of the heat capacity of the fixing device, there is a fixing device includes a fixing belt, a pressuring member configured to come into pressure contact with the fixing belt so as to form a fixing nip and a heating member configured to heat the fixing belt.
With regard to the fixing device with such a configuration, if the fixing belt in a rotation stop state is locally heated by the heating member, there is a fear that a temperature of a part of the fixing belt is excessively raised and the fixing belt is deformed.